1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a luminescent device and, more particularly, to a luminescent device with a light sensor and, more particularly, to a socket device and switch device with such a luminescent device.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 339877 discloses a luminescent device for a socket device and switch device. The socket device includes a socket, a first frame and a second frame. The luminescent device includes a luminescent panel and an automatic switch. The first frame is mounted on a wall. The socket is electrically connected with a main power system and is put in the first frame. The automatic switch is electrically connected with the socket and mounted on the first frame. The luminescent panel is mounted on the first frame by means of the second frame. The luminescent panel is electrically connected with the switch. When no plug is engaged with the socket, under control of the switch, electricity is provided from the main power system to the luminescent panel, thus driving the luminescent panel to emit light. When a plug is engaged with the socket, under control of the switch, electricity is cut from the luminescent panel so that the luminescent panel stops emitting light. The light emitted from the luminescent panel helps people find the socket in the dark. However, as long as no plug is engaged with the socket, the luminescent emits light even if there is plenty of light emitted from other sources. In this case, the light emitted from the luminescent panel is nothing but a waste of energy. Furthermore, the luminescent device is complicated in structure.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a socket device and switch device with a luminescent device that emits light in the dark but stops emitting light in a bright environment.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a socket device and switch device with a luminescent device that is simple in structure.
In the present invention, a luminary socket apparatus includes a socket device and a luminary device connected with the socket device for emitting light in the dark.
The socket device includes a socket connected with a power supply. The luminary device includes a controller connected with the power supply, a sensor connected with the controller and a light source connected with the controller. On sensing light, the sensor sends a signal to the controller so that the controller cuts electricity from the light source.
The light source is a luminescent panel defining a window through which the socket is exposed and a hole through which the sensor is exposed.
The controller includes two receptacles. The luminescent panel includes two leads for engagement with the receptacles.
The socket device includes a first frame for attachment to a structure and a second frame mounted on the first frame. The first frame defines a window. The second frame defines a window. The socket is exposed through the windows defined in the first and second frames. The luminescent panel is sandwiched between the first and second frames. The controller and the sensor are mounted on the first frame.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.